


我心有猛虎，在细嗅蔷薇

by Sakurano



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurano/pseuds/Sakurano
Summary: 很多都来自见面会的梗





	我心有猛虎，在细嗅蔷薇

Jensen把Jared抵到墙上，摁着他的肩，十分具有侵略性地在他耳边低语："你知道的，接下来是惩罚。"

"天呐，Ackles，"棕色卷发在激烈的撞击后落到Jared脸上，微微睁大的眼睛里满是委屈，"我们就只是……"

"嗯？"绿色的瞳孔在微弱的灯光下美丽而危险，Jensen此时就如同在黑暗中潜伏的猛兽，在火把下露出了确信着眼前的猎物绝不会逃走的神情。

Jared咽下唾液，他的心脏规律却剧烈地跳动，为未知的恐惧，为即将来临的粗暴惩罚。他的大脑告诉他，他应该逃走，为此罗列了种种原因：夏天到了，要遮住脖颈上的吻痕只能靠化妆；Jared不会化妆，并且不想面对化妆师诡异的笑容；Jared更加不想腰酸背痛地去拍摄等等。但他没有，他的背靠在冰冷的墙上散发着热量，他的每一寸肌肤都渴望着亲吻和触碰。

"不要在这个时候思考这么久，huge nerd。"Jensen觉得自己已经足够克制了，他给了Jared认错和逃走的机会，并且没有不应景地翻个白眼。

现在，Jared就像通常Sam看着Dean那样，用着Sam的puppy eyes对付Jensen，他觉得这会有效。"我们就是玩乐……你知道我的。"

"有时候我真讨厌你太超过的玩乐，你还这样看着我。你应该是我的。"Jensen慢慢靠近他的猎物，却卸下了全身迫人的危险气势，吻在Jared的鼻尖上。

忽然温柔下来的Jensen让Jared的心脏开始收缩以至于疼痛。他喜欢Jensen的占有欲，哪怕这让他看起来像个缺乏安全感的女孩。但他无法承受他的温柔，就像他是什么宝贝一样被珍视疼爱着。他千百次觉得自己不值得他这样对待，但他就是无法离开他。当一个人尝试过被捧在手心里的呵护时，他便无法忍受被弃如敝履的滋味。

Jared勾住Jensen，把他的手拉到身旁。双手厮磨着，直到找到了最合适的位置，扣紧，像个虔诚的信徒没有丝毫犹豫地把自己献上。

察觉到他的男孩的心情，Jensen拉开俩人之间的距离。"Hey，别想那些其他的，就只是想我，好吗？想我接下来会对你做的事，想我会怎样粗暴或是温柔地对你，想我会如何玩弄你这里，"Jensen磨着Jared的胯，"想我可以毫不费劲地让你化成一摊水。"

Jared看着近在咫尺的那张让无数粉丝痴迷的脸，肾上腺激素让红晕爬上了他的脸颊，心脏在俩人贴得严丝合缝的身体间剧烈跳动。他无法说出一句话，甚至控制不住自己溢出嘴边的呻吟，手指无意识地蹭着Jensen的手背，一开一合，像是在渴求着什么。

Jensen低笑着凑近他的脖颈，给了他正在撒娇的大男孩一个非正式意义上的拥抱。不知是谁，对这样的合二为一发出了一声喟叹。

Jared开始颤抖，因为Jensen，他正在嗅着Jared。这和那些镜头前的玩闹不同，这是Jensen。他感受到他嘴里呼出的气息，让他每一寸皮肤都开始发红，血液在血管里沸腾涌动，他的下面因此硬得发痛。

而Jensen就这样细细地闻着Jared的每一寸肌肤。闻着他发梢残留的香波味，闻着他笨手笨脚而洒了一身的后须水，闻着他身上藏起来的甘米熊的香甜的味道。他觉得自己上瘾了，更加用力地挤着他，他需要品尝他更多。

他就像一朵花一样被嗅着。这样的想法让Jared感到羞愧，他不应该因为自己被这般珍爱着而自喜，但Jensen总会告诉自己：你值得一切。他感受不到快嵌到墙里或是Jensen身体里的疼痛，只是更加剧烈的抖动。他扬起头想掩饰自己的失态，却把脆弱暴露得更多。

湿透的发丝贴在Jared的额头上，唾液从张着的嘴唇边留下，这太过了。Jensen感受到Jared身体的变化，停下了自己恶劣的动作。他咬住了Jared的耳垂，哑着嗓音："Honey，你裤子湿了呢。"

而Jared连自己站着的力气都没有，他摊软在Jensen怀里，难以置信地瞪着他。等他恢复了力气，他推开Jensen，嘟喃着："这就是你的惩罚？不想理你了。"走向浴室，"还有，别叫我honey。"

"Okay，sweet."Jensen坏笑着，也跟着Jared进了浴室。他拉住Jared按在玻璃镜上，透彻的冰冷让Jared开始反抗，像小狮子一样凶狠地低哼着，但马上又在Jensen的亲吻下收起爪子，乖乖地帮他解开皮带。

气温开始升高，赤'裸的两人却更加用劲地缠绕着，舍不得离开对方一点距离。Jensen吸允着Jared的皮肤，把那些诱人的气息一一吞下。Jared的手穿过Jensen的头发，想把他拉得更近，更近。

Jensen抚摸着Jared的腰，用牙齿玩弄着他的乳'头，听他张着的红唇发出更多的呻吟。他只想一点一点地拆开Jared，亲吻舔'舐他的每一个细胞，把他那些该死的勾引人的气味尽数吸吮完，让他只能是属于自己的。

而Jared却想要更加粗暴的对待，他想要Jensen把他占为己有，想要不顾一切的被进入，想要那些给他真实感的疼痛。"Daddy~"Jared的声音低不可闻，"I would like to be fucked."

而Jensen给了他不知足的、恃宠而骄的男孩他想要的。

身体里甜蜜的那一点被快速地顶弄着，Jared不知道自己在说什么，只觉得叫得整个浴室都是自己的声音。

"我不、不想怀、怀孕……"重重的一顶让Jared无法说完剩下的话。"不，宝贝。"Jensen喘着气，断断续续地回应他，"你喜欢大家庭，不是吗？你会的……你还说过你想去做B超。我会陪着你，看宝宝在你肚子里成长……"

"嗯~"Jared的肚子被顶出了形状，他已经完全失去了意识，只是紧紧抓住Jensen，扭着腰索取，迎合一切。溺水的人永远不会对唯一的浮木放手。

 

第二天，大家都为Jared在温哥华90度高温下仍然戴着围巾把自己捂得严严实实而震惊不已，哪怕Jensen在一旁云淡风轻地解释Jared不幸患上感冒后也丝毫不减。


End file.
